Under The Mistletoe
by babyxgirl921
Summary: Drew and Clare Fluff


**AN: Hi everybody! I'm feeling Christmasy today. So here's a present to all the Drew and Clare fans! :) I know theres not to many but I think they would be a really cute couple! :)**

**DREWS POV**

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, _

_I should be playing in the winter snow, _

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

I sit staring out of the window watching the snow. The streets lined with lights and the house covered in them. The beauty of it all reminds me of her. But the winter's beauty is no contest with hers. She is so beautiful on the inside as well as the out. Im snapped out of my trance when my brother Adam pops up in front of the window telling me to come outside. I just shake my head to tell him no. Im just gonna sit and wait for her.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you You, _

_shawty with you,You, under the mistletoe_

I probablly should go outside and hangout with Adam. We would have a snowball fight like we do every Christmas Eve that it snows. Its a holiday tradition. But I just cant stop opening my phone to look at my background. It was a picture of us. It was right after our first date.

**FlashBack**

_**I was walking her home when it started to pour. We both ran to her hpuse and we were soaked by the time we got there. Once we got into her house I got her to take a picture with me. When she turned to me after the picture, she had the most beautiful smile that I couldn't help myself I just had to kiss her. **_

**End FlashBack**

Just thinking about the kiss makes me me want her to be under the mistletoe with me.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire,_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, _

_I know,But Ima be under the mistletoe._

My parents have the fire going and I swear it smells like they're roasting chestnuts. Knowing my parents they probablly are. I know I should be back there with them, but I gonna stay here on the couch until she gets here.

_Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer flying thru the sky so high, _

_I should be making a list,_

_I know,But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,_

_With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe._

Its Christmas Eve so Santa should be here tonight. I chuckled and thought I didnt even make a list for him. He probablly already knows what I want though. Cause all I want is her to be right by my side.

_Aye love, the Wise Men follow the star,_

_The way I follow my heart,_

_And they led me to a miracle._

_Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,_

_'Cause I am feeling one thing,_

_Your lips on my lips,That's a Merry Merry Christmas._

You know how they say that the Wise Men followed the North Star to baby Jesus. Well I think my heart was like the North Star and she was my baby Jesus. She was my savior. She showed me a whole new side of me I didnt know existed. So I told her not to buy me anything this year. She was my Christams present this year. All I want is a kiss.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, _

_I should be playing in the winter snow, _

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, _

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

I heard a knock on the door. So I got up to answer it. When I opened it there she was. The most beautiful person I know. She looked so cute standing outside wtih the snow falling on her that I stopped and stared for a good minute before she cleared her throat and broke the trance. I smiled at her and pointed up. "Hey Clare, mistletoe."

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe, yeah._

She smiled up at me. "Well of course." She said before placing her lips on mine. I love kissing this girl. She makes everything better. She makes me the happiest I have ever been. She pulled back all to soon for my liking so placed my hands on the side of her face and brought her lips back to mine.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so._

I pulled back and smiled at her "Merry Christmas Clare, I love you."

**AN: So what did you think? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
